A conventional lighting string usually includes an electrical wire, which connects with several bulb assemblies arranged in spaced intervals. When the lighting string is connected to a power source, the bulb assemblies will be lit, providing a decorative lighting effect. Since the bulb assemblies are connected in close proximity to the electrical wire, the decorative light is also centralized around those wires.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a lighting string with an extending lighting structure, wherein some lighting units are spaced far from the electrical wire. Now, the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.